Crossing Two Realities
by Moonspun Dragon
Summary: Magnus is sent to a seemingly abandoned house. He'll find more than he expected. No slash.


A/N: This was inspired by a set of GIFs I saw a few weeks ago on Tumblr. They were taken from _Wallander_ S1E3 "One Step Behind" and _The Avengers. _The GIF set sort of depicted a what- if- Magnus- met- Loki- type thing. Unfortunately, I have lost the link, but I will try to find it and post it for your viewing. Anyway, I think the creator of the GIF set was asking for a fanfic. Well…. Here it is. I should warn you, though, that Magnus may be OOC. Since there was not _nearly_ enough material for me to get inside Magnus's head properly and this is my first fic of any type in the _Wallander _universe, I apologize for any and all mistakes. Enjoy. :D P.S. This is set somewhere in the first season of _Wallander_ and post- _Avengers_.

Disclaimer: _Wallander _belongs to Henning Mankell and this specific version belongs to the BBC. _The Avengers _belongs to Marvel.

Crossing Two Realities

Magnus stared at the house with a feeling of trepidation forming in the pit of his stomach. This feeling alone, telling him that something wasn't right.

Earlier, people were calling the station complaining about odd noises coming from a supposedly empty house that sat on the corner at the far end of their street. Magnus came to call the house the neighborhood's local "Creepy House on the Corner." Wallander was not amused. He demonstrated it by sending Magnus to check it out. So, here he was.

Magnus took a deep breath, shoving his trepidation down, then got out of his car. When he reached the porch, he dropped his hand to his holstered gun on his hip as the trepidation bloomed into foreboding. The front door was open.

Without knocking, he slipped inside and hesitated, listening for any movement. When there was no sound, he took a few more steps and paused, again listening. In the room to his right, he heard a muffled yelp.

Acting on instinct, Magnus swung around the doorjamb, drawing his gun at the same time, and aimed it inside the room. It took his mind a few seconds to process what he was saw. He froze.

The room looked like any other normal living room, except for the fact that there were heavy black curtains covering the picture window to his left, the various debris of an abandoned house, and the vague scaffold- like structure in the center of the room. Tied to this scaffold- like structure was a man with long black hair, who had his back turned towards Magnus and gave no sign of realizing he wasn't alone. Both his wrists had, obviously been tied to the structure, but the man had managed to free his right hand and was, currently, trying to free his left. Magnus took a step closer, but as he did, his sight picked up a figure lying against the wall underneath the window on his left. He came closer to see what it was, then recoiled in shock and a little horror.

The figure was another man, though this one was obviously dead. He had burn marks all over his exposed skin, his bones looked like they had been shattered, and there was a small knife protruding from the neck. The thing that kept Magnus's attention, however, was the smell, rather the lack of it. Since the body had been burned, the scent of burning flesh should have been strong. There wasn't one.

Thud.

Magnus tore his gaze away from the corpse and was reminded of the other man in the room. He had, apparently, just freed himself completely and collapsed to the floor when his legs couldn't hold his weight. Magnus still couldn't see the man's face, but something about him wasn't quite right.

The man wore strange clothes; they could have been very fine if they weren't so torn and tattered. They reminded him of something foreign nobility would wear. He could see wounds that were still bleeding through the holes in the green material. Even injured, he got the impression that this man was dangerous.

"Sir, are you-?" Magnus's words died in his throat as the man snapped his head in his direction.

The sudden movement startled Magnus. He raised his gun which he had lowered earlier, and aimed it at the man. He froze in shock. His feeling of foreboding exploded into _wrongness_ as he and the strange man stared at each other.

The strange man looked almost exactly like Magnus. There were very minor differences, of course, but their face was the same. If the other man's hair was short, blonde, and curly, and if he had more color in his skin, then he could pass as Magnus himself.

_How is this possible?_ Magnus thought.

He started to back toward the living room door without realizing it. He stumbled into the door which finally broke his stare on the other man. He turned and stumbled out of the house.

It took a few minutes before Magnus could collect himself enough to make a call.

"Wallander."

"Kurt? It's Magnus. I'm at the house you sent me and I think you need to get over here."

"Why? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Just get over here!" Magnus snapped, then ended the call.

He knew Wallander will not be happy when he showed up, but he couldn't really bring himself to care at the moment.

_Are you alright?_ Kurt had asked. No. He wasn't. He didn't know if he ever would be again.

Magnus finally pocketed his phone, then headed back inside. He needed to get some answers before Kurt arrived.

End

A/N: I apologize for OOC!Magnus, there simply was not only _way_ too little screen time. I have a request, If there is anybody who read the books, can you please tell me if the team characters are underdeveloped in the books, and can you, also, tell me what happened to Lisa and Magnus before/during "An Event in Autumn," or if nothing happened to them at all, I would greatly appreciate it. Somehow it's hard convincing myself that they were transferred, got a promotion, was badly injured, even died. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review. ;) :p


End file.
